Wicked Descent
by Mad Love Dreamer
Summary: Draco unlocks a deadly secret...a Ancient Vampire from under Hogwarts and He will do anything to get his revenge on those who imprisoned him... Draco must face his past and come into his destiny. AUDarkVampHPDM. Being Revised
1. Prologue:Dreams

Wicked Descent  
  
By: MLD  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: anything you may recognize does not belong to me! Meaning, any characters from the HP universe! (but of course I'm sure all of you know this by now?)  
  
This is an AU Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy fanfiction, if you don't like this pairing then why are you even here?!  
  
This fic will most definitely be dark.  
  
~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~  
  
Cassius Leonidas is a 947-year-old vampire. On his 347th year he was captured on the shores of Scotland by a powerful group of witches and wizards. They encased him in a tomb deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts; there they spelled a warning to anyone that would find it and cursed Leonidas with eternal sleep. Yet, this was not enough to fall the powerful Leonidas, for the curse had only one counter...  
  
~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~  
  
|Prologue: Dreams|  
  
Draco looked around him, mist rolled down the empty hallways of the dungeons of Hogwarts. As he took a step forward, the mist started to recede. As he advanced, slowly putting on booted foot in front of another, the mist receded with every stride. Following the mist that just barely licked the tips of his boots, he looked around him. The halls were devoid of all portraits, so he knew that he was in a part of the dungeons that no one used. The farther he moved forward the darker the walls became, crimson liquid rolling from the ceiling and down the walls in warped veins, almost as if the walls themselves were alive and bleeding, yet it never touched the stone floor, never pooled.  
  
It seemed that he would never reach the end of the blood-walled hallway, it seemed as if he had been walking forever, yet it felt like something was pulling at him...beckoning. Each and every step he took, the worse the pull became and he couldn't stop. He Wanted to keep going, Wanted to find out what he was searching for, and he knew that he was searching for something... something very significant to him, something crucial to his survival. The air became thick and he could smell...almost taste the odor of the blood that slithered its way down the walls, and yet it didn't bother him. Turning his attention back to the rolling mist he stopped, watching as it disappeared under a wall. He knitted his brow, looking right to left he noticed that it was a dead end and turning around there was nothing but a wall... of blood. He felt a small ounce of panic begin to rise as he looked at the four walls that blocked him from going anyway.  
  
Looking back at the wall where the mist had disappeared under, he touched it and found it to be solid... solid as stone. He began to push on the wall, he kicked and he punched and finally in frustration he pounded his fist against it before sliding down to his knees. "What do you want me to do... What Do You Want!?" He shouted, his voice sounding straggled, as if he hadn't used it in years.  
  
Resting his forehead against the wall that he had mercilessly tried to strike down, an almost strangled sob escaped from his lips. He could feel it, the pull. What he was looking for was right there... right beyond this wall and yet he couldn't get to it. It hurt, the ache was almost unbearable and yet he didn't know what it was that was so important to him. The only knowledge that he possessed was that he NEEDED it.  
  
He kneeled there, for what seemed like an eternity, when something... a presence caught his attention.  
  
'Help me...' The voice said.  
  
Draco jumped, and turned around, he wasn't really surprised that there was nothing there. He really didn't expect there to be anything there. "I... can't see you. You're not even real; I have no one here that needs my help. This is my subconscious playing tricks with me. Ha! Thought you could fool me did you?" He grounded out, his throat hurt.  
  
Turning completely around so that he now faced the blood wall he watched as something... faint began to appear. It was a boy... no, not a boy... a young man. The translucent image began to fade once again before it managed to hold itself. Draco studied him, studied the first thing that caught his attention. The greenest eyes he had ever seen, with pale skin that seemed to glow and unruly raven black hair. Draco forgot how to breathe.  
  
The spirit copped his head to the side, "Breathe... I can't have you die on me yet."  
  
The spirits voice reverberated around the 'room' as Draco assumed, as there was no exit. He took a breath. "What... do you want?" He whispered, still amazed by the beauty of this spirit.  
  
The spirit just stared at him, taking in his appearance it seemed... as if judging him. A look of sorrow passed over its beautiful features as it reached out an arm, "I... don't know how much longer I can hold my image ..." The spirit faded and the appeared one more time, "but... I need your help, just take my hand." Draco leaned forward, his knees pressing into the stone floor, his arm outstretched.  
  
"I can't reach you..." Draco cried out. Pushing himself into a crouch, he felt something heavy trying to keep him down, almost as if there were stones being stacked on his shoulders. As he reached out farther, he noticed a wetness seeping through his clothes.  
  
"Don't look down, just reach." The spirit said, it's voice calm and soothing. So Draco reached, trying as hard as he could... and when he was almost there; his right hand slid in the liquid wetness, that he guessed was the blood and the spirit was gone and he felt a sorrowfulness that he had never felt before in his heart.  
  
~~~~~~~++~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up with a jerk, a loud painful wail escaping his lips as he clutched at his chest. His breathing was harsh and his throat hurt as if he had been screaming in his sleep. Looking down at his right hand he saw none of the blood that had been there before. Sighing, he knew there wouldn't be any blood, but he couldn't help it, looking at it every time that he woke. "Same bloody dream..." he whispered, wiping away a light sheen of sweat that covered his forehead. Tossing his blankets to the side, he stood on his shaking legs and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Ever since his 18th birthday he had started having those dreams, and every time he had those dreams everything was the same. He couldn't control anything, not even the fact that he knew he was dreaming... hell he knew that he was going to dream that before he even fell asleep. Turning on the tap, he gathered the cold clear water in his cupped hands and splashed his face. Looking up in the mirror he couldn't help but notice the circles under his eyes and the exhaustion seemed highly evident.  
  
Standing up, he reached over and picked up a towel, drying his face off before giving one last looking in the mirror and tossing the towel to the floor, be damned if he was worried about his bathroom being in a mess right now. Turning the light off, he turned around pulling the door closed behind him, not letting the handle go until he heard the soft click...  
  
+Flash+  
  
A figure was standing beside his bedpost, arms folded across a slender yet strong chest. He was wearing a crimson poets shirt, the voluptuous sleeves enveloping his long arms and stopping at his wrists. The strings in front were free, leaving a long trailing v opened, showing his pale chest. A silver belt encrusted with ruby's hug low on the slender waist and lengthy legs were covered in black breaches, with soft black boots. A black velvet cloak hung over his shoulders, the inside designed with silver stitched figures that he couldn't quite make out. He just stood there, waiting for Draco to finish.  
  
+Flash+  
  
Draco shook his head and stumbled slightly. He looked at where he had been staring at the man and noticed that he had disappeared. "This is just getting worse, maybe I have some mental problem... perhaps get my own ward for the insane at Mungos." Draco muttered as he began walking to his bed. He laid down, his head resting on the now cool pillow. Turning on his side he stared at the wall...  
  
+Flash+  
  
The figure stood there, leaning against the wall and Draco bolted straight up in bed, grabbing for his wand. "What. Do. You. Want?" He grounded out each word.  
  
The man only smiled, "Freedom."  
  
Draco blinked, how simple of a request to make.  
  
+Flash+  
  
Draco was left staring at nothing but the wall. "I must be having a nervous break down." Of course he had noticed his features, it was the same one from his reoccurring dreams... or nightmares were more like it.  
  
Sighing and burrowing deep within the confines of his comforter, his wand under his pillow, he began to wonder what was happening. "What the bloody fucking hell is going on here is what I would like to know!" He shouted out into the empty space, almost expecting another flash, but one never came. Muttering, he rolled onto his back, his hands behind his head. It wasn't like he was going to be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, he never did.  
  
He wondered briefly if it was a spirit trapped somewhere, like Moaning Myrtle but then how could that explain the feeling he had in his dreams. Like he needed to find something, like it was vital to his survival. And why did it hurt so much when he couldn't completely reach it... and why the hell was there so much fucking blood!  
  
He groaned in frustration.  
  
He would just have to go to the library and see if he could sort this out... and no way in hell was he going to tell that old fool Dumbledore. There was just something about that old man he didn't like... something untrustworthy; the same thing with the rest of the old goody goody professors. McGonagall most of all.  
  
Turning on his side he closed his eyes, wishing if just for one night that he could have a good nights rest.  
  
~~~~~~~++~~~~~~~  
  
It was in the early hours of the morning when five people came rushing down the empty corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This group consisted of Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, William Bryce, Katherine McCray and Darlene Knight. They were moving quickly, their robes billowing as they made their way to the Headmasters quarters.  
  
When they arrived, Dumbledore was at his desk, his old hands clasped in front of him. A serious look was across his usually humble countenance. The five members of the Order set down in chairs and looked at him, waiting. "It seems that our secret is trying to be discovered. It also looks like that we will not know peace for much longer. The defeat of Voldemort only 18 years ago was only a small complication of what is about to be unleashed in this school. Cassius Leonidas is no ordinary vampire, but one of the most powerful ones that has ever graced this land, and it seems that he is stirring."  
  
McGonagall was the first to speak, "How is this possible, Albus? Wasn't the counter destroyed before Leonidas was ever given a chance to activate it?" Minerva's voice shook. "Did our predecessors fail to eliminate this... counter?"  
  
"It happened over 200 years ago, it is no doubt in my mind that there would be another... unfortunately, we have not the resources our predecessors had and thus we have no idea of knowing what could trigger his resurrection." Dumbledore looked at the firmly, "But I have no doubt that we will find this... trigger, this...counter and eliminate it. Keeping our lives and the lives of the children in the school safe from harm."  
  
Arthur looked at Albus, "You better hope, for your own sake Albus. I have two children in this school." Arthur stood up, and with a final glare to all of them and cursing the name of Leonidas, he stormed out of the room.  
  
"How long do we have until he is completely awake?" Darlene asked, her voice angry.  
  
"Not much longer, and this counter can not be very far away."  
  
William looked at Albus as he said this, "We must find and eradicate the threat...with the trigger out of the way Leonidas is no longer a threat."  
  
"Yes, but that still doesn't explain why we don't just go and kill Leonidas ourselves and be done with it." Katherine spat, her eyes shining with hatred.  
  
"Because upsetting the balance of nature is something we will not do. We may stop him, defeat him... give him eternal sleep and eradicate any counter that appears but we can never kill Leonidas." Albus finished.  
  
Everyone took their leave, going into separate directions to prepare for their classes that they had to teach.  
  
~~~~~++~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~++~~~~~  
  
So, how'd you like that, and should I continue with this? Because I really really want to and I WILL update all of my others as soon as I can. I had this running around in my head for a week and it just wouldn't go away! Seriously, tell me what you think... please!  
  
:D  
  
Click the button, ya know you want to!  
  
Peace!  
  
Mad Love  
  
serraye_sanada@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter1: Dark Blood

Wicked Descent 

**By**: MLD

**Rated**: R

**Disclaimer**: anything you may recognize does not belong to me! Meaning, any characters from the HP universe! (but of course I'm sure all of you know this by now?)

This is an **AU** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy fanfiction, if you don't like this pairing then why are you even here?!

This fic will most definitely be dark.

~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~

Cassius Leonidas is a 947-year-old vampire. On his 347th year he was captured on the shores of Scotland by a powerful group of witches and wizards. They encased him in a tomb deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts; there they spelled a warning to anyone that would find it and cursed Leonidas with eternal sleep. 

Yet, this was not enough to fall the powerful Leonidas, for the curse had only one counter…

~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~
    
    _So many words_
    
    _Can't describe my face_
    
    _This feelings evolved_
    
    _So soon to break out_
    
    _I can't relate_
    
    _To a happy state_
    
    _Feeling the blood running inside_
    
    _(System: QotD-Chester Bennington)_

|Chapter One: Dark Blood|

Draco Malfoy, the name floated around the tables of the Great Hall, whispered with curiosity, malice, and admiration. Mixed feelings floated around the tables as Draco stood in the doorway contemplating on whether he should get breakfast or run away. The stares he was getting was making him antsy, in fact, ever since he turned 18 and started back to Hogwarts it had been like the whole school knew something about him that he did not. Sighing, he walked over to the Slytherin table and looked down as a plate of food appeared in front of him. He wrinkled his nose as the smell of eggs, sausage and bacon overrode his senses. His stomach churned and he pushed it away, opting for a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. 

Ever since that dream he had had last night, he had had a feeling of dread come over him. It wasn't like there wasn't much of a difference between the dream from last night and the ones he had been having since his 18th birthday, except for one minor detail. He was beginning to fucking hallucinate. He ran a pale hand through his flaxen hair, blowing a few of his loose bangs out of his eyes. Yes things were beginning to grow a lot worse. 

Getting up from the table, he could feel eyes following him and he didn't really care, used to the stares and the whispering behind his back, he was a Malfoy after all. Walking to one of the many large windows, he leaned against the wall so he could look out of it, seeing the lake. He wondered if his father had forgotten to tell him something before his passing. It was possible. And knowing his luck, it was something very vital. He and his father hadn't talked much since the death of his mother. He had loved his father, but their relationship had been rocky. 

He seriously opted for skipping classes today; he was so tired. His eyelids heavy and his eyes were burning. Not like he would be missed anyway, he had cut himself off from everyone of his friends since the death of his father and thus his downward spiral caused a lot of tension in Hogwarts. Deciding that going back to his rooms and trying to see if daytime sleep would leave him without dreams, he slowly made his way back towards the dungeons. 

"Draco!" A voice called out to him. Draco had forgotten… how he had forgotten was beyond him, that he still had two people that would never leave him to his own. And for that, he was really grateful, seeing as no matter what he did, what he had done he could never shake those two. He stopped walking and turned.

"Your not going to be in classes today are you?" the girl said, her voice filled with worry. "We are really worried about you Draco, and I don't think all of this," She gestured towards his appearance. He guessed that his charm had worn off. "Can not be because of your father."

He sighed; he knew he must look a sight. His unruly blond hair that was usually groomed to perfection, once unmarred face now had dark circles under his eyes and his posture one of defeat. 

She walked up to him, her slim hands resting on his shoulders, "Please, tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

Draco blinked his gray eyes, and stared at her. He noticed, in the dim light of the hallway, that her green eyes were filled with worry and love, love for him and her features were gentle. He sighed, "I'm sorry, its nothing really. I haven't been able to sleep at night you know? I was just going to see if I could get a little rest. I'm sorry that I worry you, Gin, I really am." He gathered her small form in his arms and hugged her fiercely. " Your just like the little sister that I never had, and I do love you." He kissed her forehead. He must have surprised her with his forwardness in a very public hallway. He let her got, "Tell Blaise I will see him later, and give him my love. I just need to go rest." He turned and walked away from the red haired girl. 

 Draco yawned, and turned a corner, only to be stopped in his tracks. He slowly backed up and peeked around the corner. In the dimness of the dungeon hallway stood Professors Bryce, Knight and McCray. He scowled, he had never liked those three. There was something about them that he just didn't trust, like there was a secret that they were hiding, a very dangerous secret. He heard them arguing. 

"Do you have any idea what you are suggesting, going against the wishes of Albus like this? What the hell are you up to, Katherine?" Darlene hissed at her colleague.

"What I'm trying to get across to you, Darlene is that Albus knows. He knows what the key is… this trigger, and he is protecting it. So concerned for his precious students that he has ignored the past!" Katherine shouted. 

"The past holds the key to Leonidas's undoing. In destroying him once and for all. Do you not understand what Katherine is saying, Darlene? Do have any…idea what so ever? The ultimate revenge." William stated, his eyes wide with excitement.

"No, do YOU have any idea what this means. If you are saying what I think you are saying it means to unbalance Hogwarts… the whole of its nature. It will tear the school apart; shake its foundation. To kill the heirs of the founders?!" Darlene yelled, aghast at what her friends were saying to her. 

Draco stared at them, a slight of fear rising with in him. 

"There are only two that need to be brought to their deaths. Leonidas is the devil incarnate and the protector of bad faith. Do you honestly think that what we will accomplish in killing the heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are going to be left as they are, leaving them to the balance and getting rid of the Dark Blood that stains this school!" William shouted at Darlene, who flinched.

"Do you not want to avenge all those who were slaughtered by Leonidas? To avenge their deaths, by killing the one who caused them?" Katherine voiced. 

"You are talking about the cold blooded murder of a student." Darlene said, her voice barely audible but still falling on Draco's ears. 

Draco felt like he should leave, hide… find someplace where he would never be found. Yet, he stayed, and instead of fear welling he found anger… pure unadulterated anger. He was seething. He couldn't help but wonder where all of this anger had come from, overriding the fear that he knew that had just been there. His grip tightened on the stone wall, his knuckles whitening. Trying to calm himself down and continuing to listen was become very hard. 

Katherine raised her hand and slapped Darlene in the face, her head jerked and blood coming from the corner of her mouth, "Don't you dare talk about him as if he were human. They were never human; the heirs of Slytherin are dark to the core. They are Evil beyond anything you could imagine, Knight. A student! This is something more then just some mere Hogwarts student. This is the key to the deadliest vampire that has ever graced Europe. The one who slew our families with out an ounce of mercy. Don't you dare act like this student is human," Katherine hissed, her face red with rage. 

William grabbed Katherine's wrist, "Let her be, Katherine. Let her stew on this, we have classes to teach and a student to find. Lets just hope we find the student in time, before his blood becomes active. Merlin help us, if we are too late." William led Katherine away from Darlene, who just stared after them like they had gone mad.

And they probably had. 

~~~~~~~++~~~~~~~

Draco waited till they were gone before letting out a shaky breath and sinking to the floor. They wanted to kill him, and who the hell was this Leonidas they kept mentioning? Protector of Bad Faith? Deadliest Vampire to ever grace Europe? What the hell was that part about Dark Blood about? Tainted, was he? Evil… no. Sarcastic prick, spoiled brat, snobbish, hateful, he was… or used to be… still is, if he had anything to say about it. But he wasn't evil.

Draco felt the anger in him start to rage within him. 'How Dare They Judge Him and His Ancestors?! What Right Do They Have!' He shouted with in his mind, slamming his fist into the stone floor, not feeling the pain. 

All thoughts of going to sleep had vanished, now they were filled with the images of blood and a young man. Draco shook his head, trying to get the images out of his head. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself. Taking deep breathes and counting to 40 slowly, he started to become aware of the pain in his hand. He grimaced and opened his eyes. His knuckles were busted and bleeding. But what caught his attention was not the pain, not the fact that he probably just broke it all to hell but the fact that his blood was much different then it used to bed. He had injured himself plenty of times. Falling as a child, playing with his father's swords and on the Quidditch pitch and all those times he had never remembered his blood being so dark. 

"Dark blood that stains the school…" He whispered as he looked from his hand to the floor below him. His blood; in a small puddle slowly seeping into the stone floor of Hogwarts. He swallowed, the feeling of fear rising within him once more. 

~~~~~~~++~~~~~~~

Darlene straightened and wiped the blood from her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She had just wanted to protect the students and the school its self, though she had her own reasons for joining in this little… 'Revenge' for Leonidas. All she wanted was to meet Leonidas… for her own reasons. Not for Revenge or anything of the like. She hated Katherine and the others with a passion and she knew something that they did not. The identity of the Heir of Slytherin and she was going to try her best to protect him from the Order if it was the last thing she did. Effectively casting a healing charm on her face, she brushed out her emerald robes, straightened her dark auburn hair that was pulled un in a nice bun and made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, where she would teach her students, and keep them safe.  

~~~~~~~++~~~~~~~

Blaise looked around the classroom; he noticed that Draco had indeed not showed up in class that morning. After Gin had informed him of their little chat, he began to worry more about Draco's health and safety. Drumming his fingers on his desk, he glared at the Gryffindorks as they glared at him. How he hated having classes with them, especially this early in the morning and with no one to talk to. Taking a deep breathe and exhaling he crossed his arms.

He wasn't a very patient person, and he really liked this class. DA was one of his most interesting and he was very good at it… while he plummeted in Potions. Yup, today was going to be grand and no Draco to help him in potions was just going to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to him, he though sarcastically. 

Hearing the door opening, he saw Professor Knight entering, her green eyes dark with emotion. He lifted a brow at this. She was certainly flustered, and she didn't hide it as well as she thought… especially with his Slytherin instinct. 

Professor Knight stood at the front of the classroom, her eyes scanning the students as they talked excitedly and laughed. Her eyes landed on the empty desk beside him where Draco usually sat. An interesting look crossed her young features before it was gone and again Blaise found it unusual. 'Hnm… something strange is going on and it must have to do with Draco.'

Professor Knight's gaze landed on Blaise and he stared right back at her, his dark eyes searching for more out of the ordinary. "Mister Zabini, I would like to see you after class. The rest of, quiet down as we begin today's lesson! We are going to be studying Vampires."

'Strange.' Blaise thought. 

A Gryffindor raised their hand, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"But Professor, we covered that in our Second Year." The girl with the bushy hair asked. 

"Let me finish, Miss Granger, and you will find out your answers," Professor Knight snapped, "I know that we have already covered Vampires in the earlier years, but we are going to be covering them again. A certain Vampire to be exact, as I'm sure you have all heard stories about him. We are going to be talking about Cassius Leonidas."

Some gasped, others looked clueless and while the rest looked very interested. Blaise kept his face blank. 

"Wasn't he the most dangerous Vampire to ever walk upon Europe!?" Ron Weasley asked, a little surprised.

"Raise your hands, please! And yes, some of the stories say that he was the most merciless vampire, but I'm going to tell you something that you may have never heard before. Of our Cassius Leonidas, Protector of Bad Faith and the Devil Incarnate." Professor Knight cleared her desk off and sat on it, crossing her legs and sitting Indian style, her hands resting in her lap. 

"It was said that Cassius Leonidas was born 947 years ago… born a vampire. That's all rubbish, as you have studied, vampires cannot be born, they are made into what they are. Bitten, I guess you would call it… turned into a demon. But nay, not all vampires are evil and full of blood lust. This goes for our Cassius. Only certain people can be turned, their blood is different and most die from it. Different ages they are, but they all eventually die. This is what happened to him. Cassius was born 972 years ago… his mortal name is not mention in the history books. He was the son of Godric and Lillian Gryffindor. Its true, this foul demon that many curse and scare children with is the spawn of Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors stared on with shocked expressions, the Slytherins as well, but Blaise wondered why she was even telling them this.  

"When he was 25 he came down with a terrible illness, a blood disease that there was no cure for. Many medi-witches and wizards tried to heal him, and even muggles and the only thing they could think of were to bleed him out. But nothing helped and when he was on the verge of dieing it is said a man entered his room and took his tainted blood from his body and healed him. It was later they found out the truth, and many hated him. His mother kept her faith in him, while his father betrayed him. Godric blamed Lillian for his son's taint and death. Cassius protected Lillian with a vengeance and after the birth of his sister, his mother letting Cassius name her, Seraphina. After the birth of the daughter Godric took to abusing his wife and when Cassius found out he went to the extremes and thus came the end of Godric Gryffindor." 

Many hands rose into the heir, some with perplexed looks on their faces. Professor Knight called on them one by one. 

"Are you saying that what they say about Leonidas is false, that he didn't slaughter all those families for 15 years before he was killed?" Lavender Brown asked.

"No, he did do that. But some things that are said about Cassius are not true." 

"Why do you keep calling him Cassius, Professor?" Pansy piped up. 

"Well, that's what he went by before he became known as Leonidas."

"I thought you said his mortal name was lost?" someone else asked. 

"It is, there is no record of his mortal name in the history books. The only ones that know of his name are the descendants of the Gryffindor line."

"So it's lost, because Leonidas was unable to bear children." Hermione Granger stated.

"No, its not lost… not entirely. There was still his Sister. Seraphina."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class.  "Alright, I want you to think of what I told you and be ready for a pop quiz tomorrow!" Professor Knight said as the students filed out of the classroom. 

Blaise stayed in his seat, watching the Professor as she unfolded herself from the desk and walked over to him. He kept his mouth shut. 

Darlene took a seat next to him and looked him straight in the eyes, " I need to know where Draco is. He wasn't in class today, and I'm extremely worried about his safety."

"Well, I was unaware that our little dragon needed protection, Professor. What are you not telling me?" Blaise said, his voice low. He was very protective of Draco. 

"It is none of your concern, Zabini. Now I need to know where he is right now." She said in her stern voice. 

Blaise smirked, "Well, last I heard he was heading to his rooms to sleep. If you want any more information I suggest you tell me or try to pry in out of Virginia. Good luck there, because if you think I'm protective of dragon then you haven't met the dragons mother." Blaise said, his dark eyes smoldering. 

Darlene opened her mouth and shut it again, glaring at the young Slytherin. "You have no idea what your dealing with boy." With that, she dismissed Blaise and went to search for Virginia Weasley. 

~~~~~~~++~~~~~~~

Virginia Weasley, known as Ginny to her Gryffindor friends and as Gin to Blaise and Draco, sat in the library taking her free class period to finish some of her charms home work. She was busy flipping through the pages of her book when she saw Blaise approaching her. She looked at him. "What's got you so intense?" She asked as he pulled up a chair beside her. 

"Professor Knight. She has been acting strange. I don't know if I'm the only one that noticed it, but she came in late, she had some strange emotion in her eyes. And when she saw that Draco was not in his seat a look of interest crossed her face. Something is most definitely up. NOT to mention that we are covering Vampires in out lessons." Blaise crossed his arms, and looked at Gin. 

"So… she has strange looks, she's covering vampires… which is second year curriculum…"

"Not just vampires, Leonidas." Her eyes bugged out as she looked at him, "Yes, exactly. She gave of some kind of story about how he's not all that bad and everything. Then she drilled me after class about Draco." Blaise sounded very questioning about Professor Knight's interests in Draco. 

"So what did you tell her?"

"Ah, I told her to tell me what the hell was going on and that she wasn't getting any information from me. I told her to come find you so be prepared when she comes and confronts you." Blaise grinned slyly. 

"Oh, gee thanks. I appreciate you seeking the hellhound on me." She muttered and scowled at him.

"I think you've been hanging around Draco too much, Gin. Your starting to act like him. You sure your not a Slytherin?" 

Gin slapped his leg, "Oh shut up you, I have homework I have to do, why don't you go look for Draco and see if he's okay."

"Actually, I was hoping that I could find out if there is a book on Leonidas…"

"I'll find it, you go find Draco!" She commanded, her finger jabbing him in the chest. 

"Fine, I get your point!" Blaise gave her a kiss on the forehead, causing her to scowl again and he could have sworn he heard her mutter something about idiot Slytherins… but he wasn't sure. He left, casually walking out of the library, to attend his potions and then planning to go find Draco. 

Gin was just about finished with her Charms when Professor Knight walked up to her. It had been at least half an hour after Blaise had left. She ignored the Professor until she finally made her presence known. 

"Can I help you Professor?" Gin asked, looking up innocently. 

"I think you may be able to help me Miss Weasley. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about a friend of yours." Darlene said, as she sat across from the table watching the red haired girl watching her. 

"Sure, ask all you want." Gin answered, giving her Professor and strange look.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me any information on the whereabouts of one, Draco Malfoy?" Darlene asked sweetly. 

"Draco Malfoy… Hnm, well I saw him after breakfast and then, well I can't remember exactly. Sorry I can't be of any help Professor, but Draco is his own person and goes anywhere he wants. I'm not his keeper."

Darlene had expected such an answer, "Well I'm extremely worried about his welfare. He hasn't been doing to well in his classes and I've noticed that he hasn't been very… how can I put this, social. And I'm afraid he may do something drastic."

Gin sighed, "Listen Professor. I'm not stupid. Draco lost his mother when he was young, his father passing away but only a few months ago. He has no family left and he lives in a huge mansion all by himself. I don't thank you know what your talking about, Blaise and I… we're all the family he has left and I am not going to let you come between us. So if I were you," Gin was now out of her seat, and looking straight down into the Professors face, "I'd mind my own damned business and leave my Dragon alone." Gin whispered the last dangerously. Staring down at her Professor for a few more seconds, she put all her anger in it. Finally snapping her book shut, gathering her things she marched out of the library, her head held high as if she were the Princess of Hogwarts, and walked out of the library. She left a stunned Professor behind.

~~~~~~~++~~~~~~~

Draco had just come from the Hospital Wing, his broken hand mended. He dodged students that walked the hallways between classes and Professors as they took small breaks to watch the students in the hallways. Draco just walked on, his destination the dungeons. To his Room… his bed really. He hadn't noticed how tired he was until he left the hospital wing and he was desperately hoping that he wouldn't have any of those dreams. He made it past the potions classroom when he noticed something in the hallway. 

In the middle of the hallway sat a large black panther, its tail twitching up and down as its gaze rested on him. Draco felt panic rise with in him, because this was indeed scary. Slowly he started to back away, as he did the panther moved a step forward. Then another and then another before it had finally caught up with Draco. Draco's heart was pounding, as the panther was now only two feet away, its unblinking gaze resting on him. 

Slowly, he started to reach for his wand, wondering why he hadn't thought of that in the first place; but the panther noticed this action and he sprang its front paws coming down on his chest, pushing him to the ground. Draco wheezed as the breath was knocked out of him. "D-don't! Get away from me!" Draco shouted at the panther, he didn't know why he did, knowing that it wouldn't help The panther just looked at him, its green gaze not moving from his…

'Wait! Hold up! Hold up! Green eyes, since when in the bloody hell did a panther have green eyes?' He wondered and the glared at the panther. "Okay… very fucking funny. Who ever the hell you are, shows over. You can change back now." Draco shoved at the panther and his hands went straight though it.

"What the Fuck is going on here!" He shouted, skittering back on his hands and feet. 

The panther grinned and he could of sworn it was laughing at him. 

"That's it, I must be hallucinating. I'm going fucking insane with the insomnia, the dreams." He pointed his finger at the panther, "Okay, you can go away now. You're not real and I don't see you. Away!" Draco shooed it but it laughed even more. 

Draco sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and just let his head drop. "This is getting bloody ridiculous." He said out loud.

The panther stopped his laughing and cocked its head. It padded silently on ghostly paws towards the blond boy. Setting down, it slowly began to change. Its tail disappearing and his back paws becoming booted feet until a human sat beside Draco. A black cloak pooled around the figure, its long legs crossed at the ankles while he leant back on his hands. He looked at the boy curiously, waiting for him to look up. 

Draco felt something different now, less animalistic but not human either. Looking up he noticed that the panther was nowhere to be found, but when he looked to his right he noticed that a man was sitting beside him. He startled, "You!"

"Me." The ghostly figure said, he voice sounding smooth and calming. 

"What… who… where…"

"When and How?" The spirit chuckled. 

Draco scowled at it. 

"Ah, there's the Malfoy glare I have missed these many, many years." The spirit smiled warmly.

"Who… what are you?" Draco finally spat out.

"I am Cassius." The spirit said simply.

"Cassius? That isn't much of an explanation if you ask me." Draco grumbled. "But I am talking to a hallucination, so go figure."

The spirit laughed, "Ah, Draco my dearest, you are not hallucinating. Sorry to upset you, but alas, I am as real as I can get at the moment."

"What the hell are you talking about, and don't call me dearest!" Draco shouted, though when he had heard the spirit talk to him like that it pulled at something in his chest. 

The spirit smiled, his green eyes sparkling under his wild raven hair. 

"And why the hell are you sending me nightmares, huh? Do you have any idea of the sleep you are depriving me of! Look at me, I have circles under my eyes, I've turned into an insomniac, my grades are dropping and my friends are worrying constantly about my well-being. So just tell me what the hell you want and let me have a decent sleep for once in the past three months!"  

"What I want… I want many, many things. I want to change the past, I want to live in the present and I want to look forward to the future. I want to hold you in my arms and protect you as I've done so many of the other Malfoy's. I'm vital to your survival. All these many years, I have watched you come to age. Year after year, I've longed to be out in the open… to protect those who mean the world to me. I want MY freedom. I want MY revenge," He spat the last part, his voice sounding full of sorrow and hate. 

Draco just looked at him, a strange feeling welling up within him. "I don't understand what you mean. Does this have to do with anything the professors were talking about in the hallway earlier to day?" 

"Hnm… yes, McCray and Bryce." He said aloud.

"How are you here…?"Draco asked, wondering the spirit had lasted so long.

"You spilled some of you blood on Hogwarts did you not? It gave me the strength I needed to hold myself corporeal for only a little while, enough to talk and try to explain things to you." The spirit, known as Cassius said.

"Explain things to me?"

The spirit nodded. "Lets just say that I am an old friend of the family. I was your family's protect for many, many, many years. Generation after generation I have served the Malfoy, that was until I was captured and entombed." 

"Entombed?"

"Yes, I was captured by a group of hunters, powerful they were. They entombed me with in Hogwarts because they couldn't kill me. Cast some kind of enchantment on me, all I know is it didn't last very long. Its slowly fading away, but I will never be completely free…" His voice was fading.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Draco shouted reaching out for the spirit, but it was to late, he was gone.

~~~~~~~++~~~~~~~

Draco jerked himself awake in the Hospital wing. He shifted on the white sheets, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. That had felt so real… it was different from his nightmares. Very different, and yet it didn't make since. Yet for some reason he had felt like he had gotten many of his answers. All the questions he had asked…? "I'm going insane… crazy! I need to check myself into a mental ward right away. Yes, that exactly what I'm going to do. Leaving now… yea, as soon as I can get out of this bed." Draco swung his legs over the bed; his hand mended and walked out of the Hospital wing, dodging students that walked the hallways between classes and Professors as they took small breaks to watch the students in the hallways. Draco had just passed the potions classroom when he stopped, thought about the serious deja vu and took a step back, turned and headed towards the Room of Requirement. He was just having one hell of a weird day. 

~~~~~++~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~++~~~~~  
  
So how was that? I didn't exactly know where I was going with this chapter, but I like how It ended up. So tell me what you think… please!

Thank you malfoyfreak4ever! My first reviewer on this fic and also thank you to BlueTribalRose00, hope this cleared some things up? Anyway, thank you both lots, this second chapter was for you. 

   
Click the button, ya know you want to!  
  


  
Peace!  
  


  
Mad Love  
  


  
serraye_sanada@hotmail.com


	3. Chapter2:Forsaken

* * *

Wicked Descent 

**By**: MLD

**Rated**: R

**Disclaimer**: anything you may recognize does not belong to me! Meaning, any characters from the HP universe! (but of course I'm sure all of you know this by now?)

This is an **AU** **_Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy_** fanfiction, if you don't like this pairing then why are you even here?!

This fic will most definitely be dark.

* * *

Cassius Leonidas is a 947-year-old vampire. On his 347th year he was captured on the shores of Scotland by a powerful group of witches and wizards. They encased him in a tomb deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts; there they spelled a warning to anyone that would find it and cursed Leonidas with eternal sleep.

Yet, this was not enough to fall the powerful Leonidas, for the curse had only one counter…

* * *

I'm over it.

You see I'm falling in a vast abyss

Clouded by memories of the past

At last I see I hear it fading

I can't speak it

Or else you will dig my grave

You feel them finding

Always winding

Take my hand

Now be alive

You see I cannot be forsaken

Because I'm not the only one

We walk amongst you

Feeding, raping

Must we hide from everyone

I'm over it

Why can't we be together?

Endlessly

Sleeping so long

Taking off the masks

At last I see

(QotD-Forsaken)

Chapter Two: Forsaken

It had been a long time since he had been able to communicate with one of the Malfoy, the ones that he had sworn to protect. He couldn't fight back the feeling of hope surge forward, but it was quickly stomped away with the thought of the Ministry and the (now) small sect of Hunters that kept him from being completely free from his prison of 'eternal sleep'.

The fact that they wouldn't… no couldn't kill him, was slowly disappearing with the two crazed hunters, McCray and Bryce. Knight… had her intentions, he wasn't sure if she could be completely trusted.

He did know one thing… he had to get free before they destroyed the Slytherin line and the Last of the Malfoy. If only Draco could pull him out of the dream, but each time something had held him back, not letting him get free. He did know one thing though… for something as simple as Draco taking his hand and breaking the spell… it was becoming extremely difficult. Truly, there was only one possible explanation… He, Cassius, was not the only one that was entering Draco's dreams but how they were doing it undetected was beyond him. It would have to take an extremely powerful wizard… that only left one that he could think of.

Albus Dumbledore was becoming quite a nuisance. He was going to have to get to Draco when Albus was occupied… and then he was going to kill those who threaten his charges life and those that had kept him from protecting those he loved most.

The Ministry was going to be seeing its end of days before the year was out if he had anything to say about it.

Cassius was beginning to feel the spell take him over once more, and exhaustion overrode his senses. Before he fell into the enchanted sleep, he located Draco and knowing that he was safe, his emerald eyes rolled back into his head behind his already closed eyelids.

* * *

It happened every time; he would be overflowed with memories of his past. It would always start out the same, with his beginning illness, his being turned, the meeting with the first Malfoy, which in fact had been Salazar Slytherins daughter, who had been married to a Malfoy; it was followed with the birth of his sister and the killing of his father.

Generation after Generation, they died… the same Illness that had overtook him. The Blood Disease killed all the male Malfoy, the daughters not too soon after. The mother would have died of either suicide or murder. He had offered so many times to take away their pain, but each Malfoy declined. So he would have to take the offspring and raise them, send them to Hogwarts, watch them grow and flourish, they would marry and have children of their own and then it would hit. The disease that was so deadly. It was like an ongoing nightmare, and the hurt of reliving the deaths repeatedly was beyond… any feeling of pain he could comprehend.

Then coming back after running from the Sect of Hunters, that he had found the latest Malfoys slaughtered, the eldest son of Marius barley escaping.

He had never been an aggressive vampire, he didn't have the blood lust of his sire, in fact he only had to feed three times a year, but the killing spree that he had gone on… he wouldn't have had to feed for at least a century. He had become the most feared Mass Murderer of Europe; he had become Leonidas.

Leonidas had hunted down every last member of the Sect of Hunters, until he had been captured by the Ministry of Magic and put into an enchanted sleep. There wasn't supposed to be a counter spell, nothing that could break it, but they had been wrong. Wrong… or there had been a Knight of the Order in one of the factions that had some how modified the spell.

The bond between the Malfoy and Cassius was strong. No one new the pattern of the births to the dark blooded Malfoy's, only that when one of the dark bloods came of age, they would have the power to awaken and free the Vampire from his tomb, and Leonidas would once again hunt for those that has caused his 'Family' harm.

Of course when the MoM found out, informed the hunters, which had only a few members left, and they would hunt down the 'Cursed' Malfoy, as they would call it, and end his 'Misery' as they usually put it. For you see, once Leonidas was free the 'Cursed' Malfoy would be damned to walk the earth as a half-breed… or half-dead, as the Hunters were so fond of calling it. But they were so very wrong and biased to other races.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Draco had left the hospital wing, and for the past two weeks he had had his same nightmare. The lack of a good nights rest was beginning to show even through the glamour's and charms he had cast around himself. He had begun to visit the room of requirement a lot more often, as not many knew of its location. It had been his father who had told him about it when he was in his Fourth year.

Draco felt a pang as he thought about his father, but quickly shut it away. The last thing he needed was to break down, and with his lack of sleep, it wouldn't take much.

Stifling a yawn as he looked down at his Arithmancy homework, blinking his eyes. His nightmares had gotten to the point to where they were becoming his day mares. He could close his eyes for a brief moment and see flashes of bloody walls and haunting green eyes urging him to help him. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take of it. His grades were suffering and he knew that his father would never want that, but most of the time he couldn't even drag himself to his classes and it wouldn't be much longer before he would have Professors Snape and The Headmaster on his case. Sighing, he shut his books and went to find Blaise and Ginny.

* * *

Darlene Knight sat in a high backed plush chair in front of a roaring fire in her private quarters. Her amber eyes staring blankly into the fire as she tried to think of a way to stop the Ministry and the Hunters.

She had been teaching the Seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin classes over the past two weeks about the many Sects and of the Vampire Leonidas.

She could see him clearly in her minds eyes. A being of Great Power, raven black hair, pale almost translucent skin and the most shocking green eyes anyone had ever seen.

Sighing, Darlene stood and made her way over to her desk where she had many flattened pieces of parchment scattered across its smooth wooden top. Every night she would come here and pour all the knowledge of Leonidas onto the parchments, organizing her thoughts so that she could finish the book ever the quicker. At first she had thought it would be easy… considering her knowledge. On top of these parchments lay a map… a map that led to the supposed tomb to where he lay, in his supposed eternal sleep, waiting for Draco to set him free. The corner of Knight's lip upturned, for you see…Darlene Knight was much more then she appeared to be.

* * *

Draco looked up as he saw Blaise Zabini; the dark haired dark eyed Italian with the red haired green-eyed Ginny Weasley on his arm. They were walking towards him and Ginny waved.

"I was just going to come and find you two. How about we go to my room and work on our homework that way we can be ready for the Hogsmead weekend?" Draco looked between the two.

"Alright, sounds fine to me." Ginny said as she looped her other arm with Draco and they made their way to Draco's rooms, giving Blaise little time to protest.

Ginny chatted all the way there, giving them no time to put in a word of their own. Draco didn't mind… and he didn't think that Blaise did either. 'Maybe today won't be a bad day after all.' Draco thought to his self as they walked into his room.

* * *

It was later on that night when things started getting weird… if that's how he could explain it. He wasn't sure if weird was the correct word, eerie, unusual, strange, odd, bizarre or peculiar, he had his pick. Ginny and Blaise had decided to crash in his room for the night. Candles were lit and the house elves had just cleaned up their dinner. The table was once more littered with books and pieces of parchment, quills and ink. Arithmancy, Charms, Ancient Runes, DADA, Transfiguration and Potions books were overlapping each other as they had decided to start studying for their Newts, Ginny just finishing up her essays in Ancient Runes and Potions. Blaise had taken Ginny into his room and put her on his bed as she had dozed off.

Sighing, Draco rubbed his temples and looked over at Blaise who had his face buried in a book of Vampires. Draco lifted a brow, "Blaise, I thought we were going to take time to study for Newts?"

Blaise looked up, "Huh… oh, yeah Professor Knight is recommended this book to me. Its quite interesting actually." Blaise yawned, "What time is it anyway?"

Draco shrugged, "I believe it's a little past midnight."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. You can look at this if you want. Night." Blaise stood up and stretched. Draco waved him off, he knew that Blaise would probably rummage through his drawers for a pair of pajamas and more then likely wake Ginny up in the process who will also rummage through his drawers for something to wear.

He didn't mind, they were his best friends, close to his heart. Sighing, he reached over and took the book that Blaise had been looking at. The title read _Famous Vampires through the Centuries by Loretta Hinkleton_.

Draco cracked the large tome open and flipped through its yellowing pages. Pictures of Vampires were sketched on pages and had their names written in the Vampires own native tongue. The Latin text drew him as he read about how the Vampires were hunted through out the centuries by a group called the Sect of Hunters. There was also something mentioned about Knights of the Order as those few who opposed the Hunters and the Ministry. The text had started to fade but he made out something about half-breeds.

Turning the page he saw a drawing of a Vampire, it was the youngest one he had seen so far. He looked under the picture and embossed in bold text was the name Cassius Leonidas. His eyebrows shot up as he began to read.

_This has to be one of the oddest cases in Vampiric History. Not much is known about this Famed Mass Murderer, why he killed the famed Godric Gryffindor after the birth of his sister, Seraphina or what caused his sudden vicious killing spree in the 1700s. It is said that he went mad after coming home and seeing his 'family' slaughtered by Hunters others say that blood lust overcame him due to his Sire who was known for his extravagant craving for blood. It is also said that the Knights of the Order came up on his defense rather quickly after Leonidas was enchanted and entombed in the Dungeons of his birthplace, Hogwarts. _

_A Knight who was rather popular with the Malfoy family and the remaining Gryffindor line read out a prophecy, the Knight died soon afterwards, but not before a portrait could be made. _

_The Portrait of the Knight is located in a secret room of Hogwarts and reads out the prophecy to those who chance upon it. _

Draco wasn't surprised to see his family's name mentioned, they were an old family after all, and it brought back memories of the dream he had had when he was in the hospital wing. He remembered that the spirit… Cassius, had mention something about him spilling some of his blood on Hogwarts and how it had given him enough strength to stay a while longer. To actually talk and not visit him in nightmares, Draco also thought about the part where he had said that he had been his family's protector for generations.

"Ugh… I do not feel good at all." Draco closed the book and blinked his burning eyes. He felt hot all of a sudden and reaching his hand to his forehead, he realized that he was sweating. That was before his hands started to shake. Exhaling, Draco stood carefully and made his way to the bathroom, stumbling here and there trying to keep himself from falling. He knew that if he fell he wouldn't be able to get back up.

He began unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it on the floor. His slacks and socks soon followed it as he leaned against the doorframe of his bathroom. Turning on the light he looked down hat his shaking hands. You could see the blue veins under his skin quite clearly; it was as if they were trying to push out of his skin. Draco could begin to feel himself hypervenelate and his stomach churn. He launched himself at the toilet before he threw up on the floor.

* * *

Ginny suddenly awoke, she wasn't sure how or why, but she knew that something was terribly wrong and she couldn't push aside the feeling that something had happened to Draco. Throwing back the covers she heard the sound of moaning coming from the bathroom. She shook Blaise who was woke right away, he followed Ginny to the bathroom with out a question. They knew that Draco was looking the worse for wear. The past weeks he had been getting worse and every time they mentioned him going to the hospital wing he always refused, and they knew better then to go behind his back. He also had informed them not to go the Dumbledore for the fools meddling could cause more harm then none. They had agreed, of course not with out arguing.

Ginny was the first one in the bathroom, "Draco!" She shouted as she rushed over towards him, pulling his blond hair away from his face with one hand and rubbing his back with her other. "Your burning up Draco, you have to go to the Hospital wing!"

Draco shook his head violently, "I…can't, and don't you dare do that Gin. Please." Draco's weak voice begged her, and Draco never begged for anything in his life. Something was wrong… there was something that he was not telling them.

"Fine, but if you die, don't you dare come back and haunt me, because I will never talk to you again." She turned to Blaise, "Run a cold bath… as cold as you can get it and put some ice in it if possible. Also some mint leaves, it should release vapor that will calm his breathing!" Ginny grabbed a rag from the sink and wet it. Grabbing his shoulder's she laid him out on the floor, cleaning his face and a soothing his fevered skin.

Blaise was working quickly, his wand quick at hand. It was going to take a few minutes for the large tub to fill so he also turned on the showerhead. Using his wand, he added the ice and leaves as Ginny had instructed. Grabbing a cloth, he took some of the ice and handed it to Ginny. She quickly got to work trying to cool him while Blaise finished removing Draco's clothing. Ginny paid this no heed, to busy trying to get his fever down and barking orders.

Blaise took his temperature, which was hovering around 108 and 109. "Shit shit shit shit… fuck, damn it Draco! You should listen to you friends occasionally you know. Gin, we have to get him in the tub as quick as we can."

"I know, help me lift him, we're going to have to keep him afloat so he doesn't drown." Ginny took Draco under his shoulders while Blaise took his legs. They heaved him up and inside the tub. Ginny let out a sound of surprise at the freezing water but gritted her teeth, she wasn't going to show any discomfort.

Draco was whimpering as his hands had found her arm and clutched at her. Ginny talked to him in a soothing voice that seemed to get Draco to relax somewhat. Blaise came to stand near her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he gripped on of Draco's hands. He looked over to where Draco had been lying earlier and noticed that blood stained the stone floor of his bathroom. He began to worry that Draco had injured himself on they way to the bathroom. He quickly let go of Ginny and began examining him.

"He doesn't have any wounds at all… its as if the blood just seeped out of his skin. This doesn't make any since. Gin, we have to take him to the hospital wing. We can't do this by ourselves!"

"Blaise! No! As much as I agree with you I promised Draco that we wouldn't do that. He begged, Blaise, when have you ever heard of Draco begging for something? There isn't something going on that he isn't telling us and until he gets better and his fever goes down we aren't going to find out anything." Ginny shouted, her eyes brimming with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She looked down and ran her fingers through Draco's hair. "It's going to be okay Draco, I promise." She kissed his burning forehead as Blaise came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Gin, I'm just so scared right now." Blaise rested his chin on top of Ginny's hair while he gripped Draco's hand in his free hand.

"So am I." She responded, her fingers still running through his hair.

* * *

TBC

Mwa ha ha ha!

I know im evil and that you all want to beat me upside the head with anything you can get your hands on... but don't worry, I will have part 2 up a lot sooner then it took me to write this one. I apologize and thank all of you for your encouraging reviews! Its means so much to me! has been giving me A LOT of trouble lately. I'm SERIOUS!

Peace!

Mad Love.


	4. Chapter3: Blind

Wicked Descent 

**By**: MLD

**Rated**: R

**Disclaimer**: anything you may recognize does not belong to me! Meaning, any characters from the HP universe! (but of course I'm sure all of you know this by now?)

This is an **AU** **_Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy_** fanfiction, if you don't like this pairing then why are you even here?!

This fic will most definitely be dark.

* * *

Cassius Leonidas is a 947-year-old vampire. On his 347th year he was captured on the shores of Scotland by a powerful group of witches and wizards. They encased him in a tomb deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts; there they spelled a warning to anyone that would find it and cursed Leonidas with eternal sleep.

Yet, this was not enough to fall the powerful Leonidas, for the curse had only one counter…

* * *

The last fire will rise

Behind those eyes

Black house will rock

Blind boys don't lie

Immortal fear

That voice so clear

Through broken walls

That scream I hear

(Cry little sister by sisters of mercy)

Chapter Three: Blind

Cassius quivered, breaking the stillness of the spell, the first movement he had made in centuries. His eyes moved under his lids, as he tasted the sweetness of the dark blood on his tongue. Cassius felt like the fires of hell had engulfed him as it traveled down his throat and he knew at once that Draco was falling into the fever of the blood disease. It was hitting earlier then usual but that had to be due to the dark blood that ran through his veins.

Cassius propelled himself forwards, his mind searching rapidly for the sick soul.

* * *

He was falling… falling fast and he couldn't see. Blackness surrounded him and his skin was on fire. He could hear voices far away but he couldn't place them with faces. They were calling out to him, their hands touching him trying to soothe his burning skin and he wished that he could just throw himself into the feeling of love that they radiated.

But he couldn't do anything, his body was falling in to the vast abyss of blackness and no matter how hard he tried he could not make his eyes see anything but the darkness around him. For the second time in his life, he was afraid.

He cried out as the pain of coldness enveloped him causing him pain, the burning increase a hundred fold and he could feel wetness on his face… he figured that they were his tears falling from his blind eyes.

'Mum… Mother, please help me. It hurts it burns! Please!' He let out a moan as pain shot through his limbs. He had never experienced this type of pain and he knew that he would never want to again.

'Dad… father, where are you! Please catch me, I'm falling… I can't see. I'm burning… burning, oh god, please make it stop.'

"Cass…Cassius, help me." He whispered through his dry lips, sounding hoarse from his parched throat.

He couldn't see, his body felt like he was lying in a pit of fire and he was falling endlessly. Was he truly dying… going to hell?

* * *

He heard it, the plea, and he wasn't going to let him down.

* * *

Cassius stood in a stone corridor. The walls were void of all portraits and there was a faint fog hovering over the ground. The smell of blood washed over his senses filling him with more urgency. He knew what this was, this was Draco's nightmare… the one he sent him except he was now the one standing in Draco's place.

Spinning around, his velvet cloak whirling around him, he searched his surroundings for Draco's presence. He could feel him… it was faint, but he wasn't far away. So why was he here? Who had the power to obstruct and redirect his psyche? If he didn't get to Draco soon Draco could very well be boiled alive by his own blood.

The whispers of delirium and the screams of pain echoed around the hall and his frustration was growing with every sound of pain that escaped his dragon's lips.

"Albus! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" He shouted, his voice strong and deadly as it echoed over the wails of pain.

It had to be him, he was the only one that was powerful enough to interfere with his dream walking.

"Now Now, Leonidas, there isn't any reason to get so angry." Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of his eyes, dressed in blue robes and his eyes looking omnipotent.

The look that crossed the face of Cassius would give many nightmares, "Albus," he hissed as he moved, one foot over-crossing the other, circling the old man. "You release me this instant or I will make sure that your mind will be in tatters before you return to your own body!"

'Cass…Cassius, help me. Please' 

The plea echoed off the walls over and over, tormenting him. All the while, the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood with a look of complete amusement at his suffering. "No, I don't think so, my boy. You see, if I were to let you go you would be resurrected this very night, and that's something we cannot have. No, I think we are just going to have to set tight and wait out his death until you can return to your eternal hell." Albus clasped his hands behind his back, "I am willing to sacrifice one life to save many others, as long as you are NEVER free to murder again."

Cassius leaped in the air, jumping back away from the sadistic man that stood taunting him, "You don't understand what you are doing, Albus. Are you willing to loose the last heir to Slytherin?! Are you willing to let Hogwarts slowly crumble? Do you even know what holds this school together?!" Cassius stalked around the silent figure of Dumbledore, watching for a sign of any movement, "Of course you don't. The blood of the founders are the only thing that holds Hogwarts together, with the death of one heir the side of the castle crumbles into nothing but rubble. For what does the House of Slytherin exist for if not for its heir. It was what my father and the three founders planned, to keep their line safe. That's why I was never killed. Do you honestly think that by letting him die that you will be saving innocent lives! Ha, what a fool you are. I honestly don't know how you were made headmaster. You are old and senile. You are here to protect the lives of the students and keep the safe? Tell me, are you willing to risk the chance that all those in Slytherin will die?"

Albus scoffed, "Do you think I will believe all your lies? You just want to save yourself, Leonidas. You do not care for the innocent, you proved this when you went on your killing spree of 15 years."

The was it, "THEY MURDERED MY FAMILY! THEY KILLED INNOCENT CHILDREN!" Cassius was enraged, his fangs flashed and his eyes glowed green. "They killed baby Damien, his head was severed and toss in the fire place. His mother died of heartbreak for they had made her watch. Marius was chained to the wall… he was split open for chin to navel, Ariel, the oldest daughter… she was 14, had been negated of all clothing, savagely beaten and raped… it was a miracle that Lucas survived and was able to escape. So don't you dare lecture to me when you have no idea what I have been through. I only take life when it calls for it and I killed because I vowed that I would have my vengeance…"

Dumbledore was pale and he was swaying, throughout the whole of that conversation Cassius had sent images of the massacre that he had walked on to, plus the hunting and killing of many Hunters that were doing it to every family that even associated with Vampires.

"Whose side are you on? You know the truth now… I killed for a cause and I would do it again. Hunters killed and murdered innocents… and many of those were blamed on me. I did nothing more but hunt them and kill them. An eye for an eye, Albus, what they gave I returned a hundred fold." His voice was no higher then a whisper now. He was hovering over Albus's shoulder, " Should I show you more or will you leave and let me pass?"

There was a loud scream… blood curling, " WE HAVE NO TIME! LET ME PASS!" Cassius raged, his voice causing even the walls of Hogwarts to tremble.

Albus was going to stay, but the visions had weakened him. They flashed violently before his eyes, scene after scene after scene. He was blinded by the blood that washed the floors and spattered walls. It was soon after that his resolve left him and his projection vanished.

Cassius watched as he vanished. He took off running, the screaming echoing through the halls.

* * *

Darlene stood in the office of Albus Dumbledore, she was surrounded by three MoM members and two Hunters. Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley and Albus himself. McCray and Bryce watched her out of the corner of their eyes. She pretended not to notice.

They had all gathered, Albus had called them for an emergency meeting saying that the time was near and that Leonidas was stirring, gaining strength and that it wouldn't be long before he would be free.

This had caused Bryce and McCray to grin maliciously, Arthur and Minerva to gasp and wonder how a person could have such strength to break that powerful enchantment while Darlene just stood back and waited with apprehension.

Albus had decided to go into a state of dormancy, his mind free to roam through dreams of the dead… Leonidas's dreams… his mind.

Dumbledore had said that it hadn't been the first time he had done it, in fact he had blocked Cassius from fully awakening many times. Darlene wasn't surprised of course, she knew that there was some reason as to why he hadn't awoken yet, and it figured that Dumbledore would be the one behind it.

It had been two hours and he still hadn't moved, she wondered if Leonidas had finished the old fool off. The corner of her lip twitched until she saw the looks the two Hunters were giving her. She glared back, and went back to her musings.

The noise of the pendulum on his wall was all the noise that was in the room, it was as if Hogwarts its self knew what was going on and was mourning for her children, the heirs. And as if to prove her point, there was a rumbling sound, bits of rocks and dust falling from the ceiling causing them all to cough.

"What was that, what's going on?!" Minerva panicked gripping the arms of her chair.

"That was nothing but a small earthquake, nothing to fear Minerva. I'm sure Albus will succeed in finding out who the Slytherin is and give us a chance." Arthur said, trying to reassure the old women.

Darlene scoffed, this was ridiculous, were they actually that dim-witted? I mean, there was really only one possibility and if they paid attention to the facts then it would be easy to figure out. She knew, despite her inside information, she could have easily figured it out.

She huffed, and blew the dust out of her face, this was boring. The old fool wasn't going to be able to do anything about Cassius's awakening. So why was she waiting here with this hoard? She didn't want to arouse suspicion that was for sure, but if something wasn't going to happen soon she was going to go out of her mind. She always was the one to act first and think later… why was she chosen for this mission anyway. 'Oh right, because of my ancestors. Bloody good it does me here… they never were the type with patience.' She drummed her fingers, She hated her undercover name also.. I mean, sure Darlene was her mums name and she had loved her mum… but Knight was just so, cliché. Of course it was a lot better then her other options…

Darlene shuddered, she didn't even want to think about those bloody awful disguises and names.

Time passes and everyone was lost in their own thoughts, waiting for Dumbledore to make his way back to the living.

Darlene, who was now standing right beside the doorway decided that now would be a good time to leave, but making sure that she wasn't going to be suspected she whispered the Bryce and McCray that she had an important potion brewing with Severus and that she had to go see if it was finished. She mentioned something about it might be able to help with a certain evil and quickly walked out.

One Severus Snape, also a fellow spy…spy three times over really. If one would count being a spy against the Death Eaters 20 years ago, being a double agent for the Order and the Ministry… she didn't understand how he managed it all, the people here were getting on her nerves and she missed her son. She was sure that he missed him also, but at least they were here together… even though they couldn't show it.

Her heels echoed softly on the stone corridors as she made her way to the dungeons, her hand rubbing her left ring finger missing the warmth of her wedding ring, but sacrifices had to be made until Cassius was safe… or as safe as he could possibly be.

Turning a corner, she stopped as she felt a chill run down her spin. There were echoing whispers around her… you couldn't hear enough to make them out but you could hear them nonetheless. She knew that what was transpiring between Dumbledore and Cassius was happening at this very spot but on another plain of existence… if one could be so bold to say.

She walked on and was almost to her destination when Hogwarts itself trembled in pain and a gust of wind blew past her. She knew that something was happening with Draco… but she could not interfere. Cassius still saw her as a threat and he would protect Draco against anyone and anything.

* * *

"Blaise! Oh my god, he's burning up. Blood! Why is he bleeding… I don't see any wounds. He's Thrashing… Help me get him out of the water and to his bed, we have to do something." Ginny was panicking.

Blaise kept silent, he was scared for his friend's life, but he tried to be strong for her. He had to be. They lifted him out of the tub, they performed a quick drying spell and then put him in his bed. Blaise covered his body with one of his silk sheets and sat back. "What are we going to do, we have to get a teacher! Even he has to trust some one!"

"Pro… Professor Snape! He could help… of course, he told us not to take him to the hospital wing but nothing about telling a Professor." Ginny babbled as she paced back and forth, her hands making gestures as she talked. "I'll go get Professor Snape… but it's in the middle of the night! I don't know where his personal chambers are… I'm not a Slytherin. Gods! You could go… but I don't know how much more I can take. I'm going out of my mind just talking… I can't do this… no I HAVE to do this. In. Out. In. Out. Just breathe." Ginny took deep breaths as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I will go get Snape, you just wait here. Take care of him until I get back." Blaise ran out of the doorway and was making his way swiftly down the halls. He really didn't know where he was going. He had only been there once and that was with Draco.

Draco.

What the hell was up with him. This was the first time that he had ever seen Draco get sick. Blaise ran his shaking hands through his black hair as he rushed down a portrait-less hall. He was looking for a statue of a hour glass that had a snake wrapped around it. " Oh Bloody Hell!" He took of at break neck speed looking on the right side of the walls. It just had to be somewhere. 'Please, be there.' He begged as he turned the corner.

He skidded to a stop when he saw the edge of a green robe slip inside the same doorway he had been searching for. "Thank Merlin." He whispered and ran into the door way before it closed. "Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" Blaise shouted. He was gasping for air as he looked around for the familiar figure in black robes.

"Mister Zabini. I hope you have a good reason for rushing inside my PRIVATE quarters uninvited and in the middle of the night?"

"Pro-Professor. Its Draco, I think he could b-be dieing! His fever has gotten so high that his skin burns to the touch, he's having spasms, and bleeding but there aren't any wounds! He told us not to take him to the hospital wing and he… m-made us promise. I don't know what else we could… please!" Blaise rushed his words and finally was able to calm his breathing.

"So it's started!" came a female voice from the dark corner of the room.

"Professor Knight?" Blaise cursed his luck but also wondered what the hell she was doing with Snape.

"We must hurry Severus. Get the blood replenishing potion and the fever reducer potion. We can't do much but we can keep him alive long enough for him to help. He's the only one that can save Draco." Darlene commanded.

Blaise blinked, confused. Why was she bossing Snape around and why was she in his chambers? Why was he listening to her? Him? Who The Hell Is She Talking About!?

"All will be explained as soon as we have the time. I believe that you are all in Mister Malfoy's personal rooms. Fine, then let us go!" Severus walked over to the fire place and shouted 'Dragons Lair!' Floo'ed right into the bedroom.

Ginny looked up and saw the two Professors and a very pale Blaise. She clenched the cloth that she had been using as she seen Professor Knight. She held her tongue.

Draco was now still, his fever had fell two degrees and he wasn't having any more spasms. He was moaning and whimpering and talking out loud but other then that there hadn't been any changes. He was still bleeding. He white sheets were stained crimson where he lay.

"Dear Lord," Darlene whispered as she took him his appearance, "I hope he is in time. Dumbledore must be working him pretty hard."

Severus rushed past the woman to get to Draco's side. He opened the potions, three in all, and forced them all down his throat. Draco coughed and sputtered but other wise remained unconscious.

"Alright… I think you need to start explaining exactly what the hell is going on here." Blaise was serious, he didn't care if they were his professors or not.

Darlene wasn't exactly sure that they should stay. 'What if Cassius comes back this very night and murders us on sight? Will he be in his right mind or consumed by his blood lust?' Darlene was lost in her thoughts until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the dark eyes of Severus Snape looking down at her, his smooth features were dark with worry. She knew that he was thinking exactly what she was thinking.

"You children can not remain here, its too dangerous." She finally spoke, urgency tinting her voice.

Ginny finally spoke, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND! I AM NOT LEAVING DRACO HERE BY HIS SELF! NO! I REFUSE!" Her face was scarlet with rage and her hands were shaking. She was scared, her nerves were on edge and stressed. 'How Dare She Come In Here And Demand Us To Leave!'

"Miss Weasley! I suggest that you calm that short temper of yours before I remove points! Now I understand that you don't want to leave Draco… especially while he is in this condition, but you must understand that the circumstances are not very favorable at the moment."

"Well what the hell are the circumstances at the moment and who the hell is she!!" Ginny shouted at Snape as she pointed her finger at Darlene.

Darlene narrowed her eyes, "This is not the time for this! We have to leave soon! You want to know why we have to leave… Leonidas will soon be free! He is the only chance that Draco has to be saved… do you understand! If we stay we could all be killed! I will explain everything as soon as we leave, but we can not linger here!"

The Looming Bat, otherwise known as Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house, glared at the two arguing females. He understood Miss Weasley's position and truthfully knew how she felt. He really didn't want to leave the boy in the by his self either, but they had no other choice. They weren't sure how Cassius was going to act when he awoke, but they knew that above all, he would come straight to the last remaining Malfoy and they couldn't be there.

Severus rubbed his temples, the girl was still ranting and yelling at Darlene. "That Is Enough! As much as I would love to leave you here Miss Weasley," He got a stern glare from the women, "It is entirely out of the question! Not you will desist your ravings and you will come with us at once. If you want to know anything about what is transpiring this night, you will not utter another word! Do I make myself clear, Miss Weasley?"

With a nod she walked over to Draco and kissed his forehead, before walking over to Blaise, who wrapped his arm around her waist. Blaise looked at the two professors. 'Something is going on here, something beyond our control… Keep safe Draco, we'll be back for you.'

Severus and Darlene led them out of Draco's quarters and back to Severus's chambers.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Draco still couldn't see and he feared the complete darkness around him. The pain was still there, the burning. He still felt like he was being burned alive from the inside out, yet he was no longer falling. Instead he felt like he had landed on a stone floor though he had felt no impact. 'Oh God, I'm dieing aren't I? Just like my father who died and my mother died… my whole family died from fever. That's it isn't… I'm going to die just like them. God it hurts…'

The only thing he could do was pray for the pain to go away, he couldn't breathe with out it hurting… yet he had to breathe or else he would die. 'Hah, either way I'm screwed. Maybe I should just stop breathing, at least there wouldn't be as much pain and I could just die, I'm going to anyway.'

Cassius could feel him, smell him, taste the amount of blood that was forced out of his body… making him stronger, yet making Draco weaker. He came to the entrance of the room the Draco's subconscious was in. Touching the door, Cassius pushed it open effortlessly. Walking in he could feel the pain radiating from the prone figure that rested in the middle of the empty room and he recoiled. He steps echoed in the room as he walked his way over to the boy.

He felt his heart skip as he fell to his knees. He could hear his heartbeat and he sighed with relief to know that he was still alive… but barely. He also wasn't breathing. "Draco. Draco. See Me. Breathe. I'm Here. Draco. Your Not Going To Die. Look At Me. Breathe. Breathe." Cassius chanted over and over, his hand resting on Draco's chest and the other on Draco's forehead.

"I… I don't want to die. Dad… please make it stop. It hurts so much… so much." Draco whispered, his eyes staring blankly forward. "Cassius?"

"I'm here Draco and I'm going to ease your pain but first you must listen to me. I need you to understand what is going to happen to you and what you will become." Cassius soothed with his voice.

Draco whimpered as Cassius lifted him into his arms causing the pain to intensify. Cassius understood the pain that he was in but there was only one way to deal with it and he couldn't do it in the 'Dream'. Every step he took the scenery changed from gothic monoliths to mountains until it finally stopped with green grass and a slight chill in the air with a bed resting in the middle of a forest clearing. Cassius gently set Draco down on the silken sheets, "everything from now and on is going to be different. You will die, yes it is inevitable if I let you continue on this way." He set on the edge of the bed, looking down at the still figure. He was at least breathing now, though his eyes were still unseeing.

Draco could smell the forest, the chill air prickled his bare skin and he could hear the sound of running water. He felt more aware the pain letting him know that no, he wasn't dead yet and the voice telling him that it was still a possibility. That voice… Cassius had come to him with more strength then ever.

"What do you want Draco? Before I tell you what is happening, what do you want?"

"I…" Draco swallowed, his throat hurt, "To live, of course. I haven't sunk into delirium yet."

Cassius nodded even though he couldn't see him, "I'm going to tell you what is happening to you, and that it happened to me many years ago. I'm going to tell you what I am and what you will have to do to let me help you. I want nothing more to keep you alive Draco, you are the only one left and I have watched you for many years. Draco, can you not see me?"

Draco blinked his blind eyes, he could still see nothing but darkness, "The fire has blinded me, and it still burns with a vengeance. Yet it seems to have reduced it brightness a little, though not enough for me to be comfortable. I guess the fact that I'm speaking in coherent sentences should say as much. Just don't move me again." Draco gasped, that had taken a lot out of him.

Cassius chuckled quietly, "though it hasn't extinguished your fire when it comes to dealing with me. True Malfoy you are, Draco." Cassius looked down at the pale figure that was covered in crimson sheets.

"I don't know how it happened or how your family got the disease but it is unusual, and it attacked your family before your father got to tell you about it. The Blood Disease, there is no cure for it. Many tried to cure me, some even became drastic trying to bleed it out of me. I almost died that night. The blood burns its way out of your body causing you immense pain, it seeps out of your very pores until you are dry and your insides burn to ash. It's a wizard disease, that I can assure you. I was in my last hours when he came and took the pain away, my sire. I never actually seen him, met him…, I did get flashes of his life though when he changed me to my true self. He had a thirst for blood and it disgusted me. The Blood Disease is inside those beings who are meant to become what I am. Your family, generation after generation refused my offer, the women dying of either heartbreak, suicide or murder." Cassius was twisting the sheet in his hands.

"You were close to my family?" Draco asked, listening intently to the Vampire.

"Yes, I met Marcus Malfoy in my school years, we became quite close, best friends. He married Salazar's daughter, did you know. Beatrice. Then I became sick, unable to get out of bed, bleeding everywhere. He sat with me on the worst nights, kept me company. When the pain was the most unbearable he was there trying to take it away. I loved Marcus for his undying devotion to our friendship and I pledge that night on my deathbed that if I lived through this that I would forever protect his family within my power… and that very night I was given that power."

Draco felt a warmth spread through him, and it wasn't the painful fire that burned him either.

"I did die that night, but when I awoke the next night I found Marcus at my bed with my father, my very pregnant mother and Beatrice. My mother and Marcus along with Beatrice who so happy that I wasn't 'dead'. I died a mortal at twenty five and awoke immortal the next night. My father, to say the least was outraged at what I had become. It got to t he point, this is after my sister was born, that he would beat my mother, so I killed him. It was my first taste of blood I ever had."

"What does this have to do with me?" Draco asked, his voice throaty.

"Everything. You have that same disease I had Draco, except your blood is Dark… powerful. It made the disease come a lot quicker then it usually would. It knows what it has to do Draco, even though it will cause you pain. You have the power to bring me back to life, from this eternal sleep that has me trapped under the dungeons. That's why they want you dead, just like the others before you. Your great-great-grandfather had the same, but they killed him before I could discover him. Luckily he had married early and had a pregnant wife or he would have been the last Malfoy."

"Who are they? The Hunters and The Ministry?"

"Yes, I see that your curiosity got a hold of you. Bryce and McCray as well as some of the students family's, muggleborns are hunters, a lot are in The Ministry as they consist of Wizards and Witches of pureblood families that hate anything tainted by dark creatures, such as werewolves, vampires and so on."

"What do I have to do to help you?" The fire was returning now, as if whatever had been keeping it at bay was slipping away.

"You must pull me out of the dream and into the true world. I've lived in the dream world for much longer then I would like. I must seek revenge on those who killed your family centuries ago. I vowed I would protect the Malfoy, and I must fulfill that vow." Cassius brushed the pale blond hair from his face.

"I must become like you if I wish to live… but isn't that basically not living. To be with out a soul?"

"Ah, that is where you are wrong. I have a soul, I have a heartbeat and I breathe. Am I not living? I talk, I walk, I see, I taste, I love and I can die. I just have a longer lifespan, have a taste for blood and the sun light makes my highly uncomfortable. Not to mention that I am unnaturally sexy."

Draco snorted, "I already am, I don't need to be a vampire for that."

"I have to agree with you there, you are a Malfoy after all, yes?" Cassius stood from the bed.

Draco started to cough and it seemed that whatever had been keeping his fever down had vanished. "I… I could get," He winced, "get used to having you around."

"There is not much time left for you, wake up Draco. You must find me… quickly. Dream the dream Draco. Give me my freedom so I can give you life."

Cassius vanished as he was pulled from the room down the halls and back into was prison.

He could see… darkness no longer clouded his vision…

Draco stood once more in his nightmare, yet this time he knew what he had to do. The burning was painful and blood dripped from his bare skin as he walked down the halls, following the moving mist. His blood was mixing with that of the walls and his feet could feel the wetness of the hot liquid. His breathing was becoming labored as he quickened his pace, and with each step that brought him closer the more he hurt.

He had made it to the wall, the mist seeping under it, leaving him to stare at nothing but a solid wall of stone. Turning around he was once more blocked from escape by walls of blood. The tugging feeling in his chest was back and the need to get past the wall overwhelmed him and to top that off the burning had become worse, he was bleeding from his face now, like red sweat. It disgusted him.

He kneeled there, trying to get his bearings straight when he heard that familiar voice.

"Help me…" It called, he looked up and saw the ghostly image of Cassius. His hand reaching out towards him. "Take my hand, free me, Draco. I know you can. You Are Malfoy."

Draco gritted his teeth, he no longer felt the slip of the blood that surrounded him. He stood up and with the last of his strength he launched himself towards the spirit, taking his hand and pulling it towards him. He engulfed it in a tight embrace before everything faded into darkness once more.

To Be Continued.

Ha! There, how was that. I told you I would have it up a lot sooner then the others, didn't I! This was kind of annoying to write, except when I got to Cassius and Draco. It became a lot easier, I have to say.

Anyway, Thank you all for your reviews, it gave me the drive to do this as quick as possible!

So tell me what you think and I will begin chapter four!

Peace!

Mad Love


	5. Chapter4:Chamber of Secrets

Wicked Descent 

**By**: MLD

**Rated**: R

**Disclaimer**: anything you may recognize does not belong to me! Meaning, any characters from the HP universe! (but of course I'm sure all of you know this by now?)

This is an **AU** **_Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy_** fanfiction, if you don't like this pairing then why are you even here?!

This fic will most definitely be dark.

Cassius Leonidas is a 947-year-old vampire. On his 347th year he was captured on the shores of Scotland by a powerful group of witches and wizards. They encased him in a tomb deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts; there they spelled a warning to anyone that would find it and cursed Leonidas with eternal sleep.

Yet, this was not enough to fall the powerful Leonidas, for the curse had only one counter…

Chapter 4: Chamber of Secrets

"What do you mean blood disease? He's going to die unless the most feared Vampire since Vlad Dracula wakes up!?" Ginny felt sick with fear.

Severus was gulping down a headache potion while Darlene tried to explain without telling the children everything. It was getting them nowhere. "Lily, just tell them every damn thing and get it bloody over with. I can't take much more of her yammering. My head is going to explode."

Blaise looked up at this. Severus just glared back at him. "Lily? There's something else you're not telling us Professor, a lot of something and I believe it has a lot to do with Draco, therefore, It has a lot to do with us. So I suggest your tell us what the bloody hell is going on."

"You just had to go and open your mouth didn't you Severus?" She sighed, though she understood why they should know the truth, half-truths always lead to trouble. Severus glared at her. "Fine, you want to know the truth, you'll get the truth but not a word about this is to be spoken outside of this room. My name is Lily Evans Snape, that man over there is my insufferable husband. We are members of the Knights of the Order. We oppose the Ministry and the Hunters…"

"The two groups that hate half humans?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, those two that I've been telling the class about. The Sect of Hunters hunt down these half humans and kill them and sometimes even their families, human families. Our records say that its what finally drove Leonidas over the edge, to seek revenge for the family he protected, the Malfoy family, but also for all the families that had been subjected to the savagery."

"That's awful, how can someone do that. I mean I know there have always been Vampire hunters, werewolf hunters, and all that rubbish, but that's a little extreme. Poor Leonidas." Ginny stared at the floor in amazement.

"Yes, well the Ministry is no better. They capture them and test them and then they lock them away with an enchantment until the hunters fine them and eventually kill them. Its horrible, they are still human and to be subjected to such cruelty…" Lily looked sick.

Blaise decided to do a quick subject change, " Why were you going by the name Darlene Knight?"

"Undercover name. I volunteered to be one of the first of the Ministry to become a hunter. See I'm a muggleborn myself. The first of my family to have magic, but that is beside the point. I'm a spy for the Knights and Severus is a spy also. Highly trusted by the old fool Dumbledore."

"What's going to happen to Draco if Cassius wakes up?" Ginny whispered.

"He will be turned. If Cassius does nothing, then Draco will die horribly and the end of the Slytherin line will cease to exist." Lily whispered, "Cassius will give him his second chance at life."

"Only to be hunted down like an animal and slaughtered," Blaise spat, his anger of the situation finally showing.

"Cassius will NOT let that happen again." Snape state flatly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just hope that he is not too late." Blaise and Ginny nodded and that all sat in silence waiting for the inevitable.

An eerie quiet had settled over Hogwarts, even Peeves the Poltergeist ceased his pranking and

Moaning Myrtle was not making a sound. The wind ceased its blowing and the Dark Forest was still. The only sound that seemed to be filling the silence was the quiet haggard breathing of Draco Malfoy.

The teachers in Dumbledore's office gripped the arms of their chairs until their knuckles turned white.

The students tossed and turned in their beds, their dreams troubled.

Severus and Lily Snape sat, their hands clasped as Blaise and Ginny held each others gazes.

It was the calm before the storm.

Draco gasped as he opened his eyes and screamed.

Hogwarts shook violently with the pain of the Heir.

Deep in the Dungeons

Cassius opened his emerald eyes and was met with the stone of his casket. Bringing his pale hands up he pushed, breaking the chains that surrounded the stone; it took him a brief second before he realized that he was underwater. His frustration doubled.

They had somehow managed to place him with in the walls of The Chamber of Secrets. The only thing that truthfully bothered him was Salazar's Basilisk. Swimming to the surface, he launched his body, sopping wet… he HATED getting wet, to the ground. He shook his head, he had time to complain later, right now he had to get to Draco. He started running for the entrance quickly shifting to his animagus, his paws padding lightly as he ran. He stopped as soon as he reached the entrance/exit and found it locked.

How the hell was he supposed to get free?! He wasn't a parselmouth! Draco would be the only one that could open it. He swore under his breath, things weren't going as he planned. He transformed back, his eyes smoldering and face full of rage, as he kicked at the door causing the walls to shake and shudder, but otherwise stayed in tack.

He let out a yell that shook Hogwarts to its core. HE NEEDED OUT! "Draco."

Dumbledore looked around the room at the pale faces of his colleagues. The school was trembling, "It seems that Cassius has finally awoken, but it is in our fortune that he is deep within the Chamber of Secrets and that Draco is indisposed of at the moment. He is too weak to get to the chamber to open it. Luckily, our ancestors walled off the entrance, which was in the Slytherin girls lavatory. It seems the Lady Luck is on our side this night."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, his mind fatigued.

Cassius was seething, he couldn't focus. All he could think about was Draco and his need to get to him. He launched bodily at the door but it wouldn't budge. Red tears spilt from his eyes as he frantically searched for a way out. "Cassius!" Cassius, in his panic, shifted to his Panther form and when Draco had called out for him he let loose a roar that echoed through out the grounds.

_/Who wake me from my slumber. /_ Cassius spun around, his slitted pupils searching for the voice. _/Who wakes the mighty Basilisk!/_

Cassius froze, he was in trouble.

_/Show yourself so that I may see you/_ Cassius snorted, did the basilisk think him a fool. /_Yes, a fool you are./ _

Cassius growled. /_Calm yourself, Immortal, I do not feast on the undead. Why is it that you have awoken me. I smell the blood of Slytherin running through you. Who are you, speak before I change my mind./_

Cassius started, he didn't have time for games, he had to find Draco! I am Cassius Leonidas, Loyal family Guardian of the Slytherin Line, my lord. I am in a hurry for the last of the line is slowly dying from the blood curse. I swore an oath that I would not fail my family again. 

_/Ah, you are the son of that bastard Godric, are you not. I know you by another name…your name your mother gave you, your true name. If you are who I believe you to be, then answer me, what is you name, Immortal Prince./_

Cassius stared at the basilisk, its eyes scared over and blind. /**_WHO ARE YOU_**/ the basilisk demanded once more.

Cassius stood, his back straight, eyes trained directly at the Serpent, " I am the son of Godric Gryffindor and Lillian Potter, brother to Seraphina and Guardian of the Slytherin Line. I am 947 Years old and my name is **Harry Potter**!" He shouted leaving an eerie silence behind.

The Basilisk bowed his wicked head and spoke_, /Then I am your humble servant young Potter…or should I say Old Potter. Climb upon me and I shall set you free. But you must promise me one thing, little master. Do come and visit me again. I would enjoy the company/_

I would be honored to be in the company of one as great as you, My lord. He bowed and leaped gracefully onto his head.

"It seems that our fortune has turned my friends, for now we must sit and wait for the time of confrontation. He has opened the Chamber of Secrets and rides the Lord Basilisk… to seek him now would be our deaths." Dumbledore was truly frightened.

"What is going on!?" There was the sound of an explosion deep within the dungeons. Students who were sleeping deeply under the sleeping spells stirred. Ginny gripped Blaise's hand as she stared at her professors.

"Cassius is free from within the confines of the Chamber of Secrets! The wall that was his final hindrance is now gone! Everyone be quiet! No one make a sound."

Blaise place his hand over Ginny's that was gripping his other hand tightly.

There was a sound… like the sound of sandpaper against stone, it was growing louder and louder until it stopped right outside Professor Snape's chambers.

"I thank you, my lord Basilisk." Cassius said and the only sound that could be heard was that of the Basilisk slithering away.

Everything was still.

Cassius was running down the empty hallway towards Draco's room, the smell of his blood was thick in the air. He didn't have much time left. Stopping at the portrait, he shouted the password and ran inside, the smell of blood heightening his senses. He made his way through the rooms and the long hallway that was Draco's private rooms. The closer he came, the louder his suffering became and the more Cassius's heart twisted painfully.

Cassius walked into the bedroom and saw for the first time in person his Draco. He was wrapped in a silk sheet, what used to be white, but it was now stained crimson. He skin was pasty in area's that could be seen and his hair was died red, almost black from all the burning blood. He wasted no time.

He rushed towards the bed, his hands strong and steady as he lifted Draco's head. "Draco, can you hear me?"

Draco opened his blind grey eyes and blinked, "Cassius?"

"Shh, I'm going to help you now, but you must accept what is going to happen to you. Do you understand what I am and what I am going to have to do?" Cassius smoothed back Draco's hair.

Draco's mind was whirling; he new that he was going to die if didn't accept Cassius and all that he offered. He new that if he denied Cassius that he would be destroying many lives, but didn't he have to die to become a vampire? He was confused. He would accept though, for even though he had never met Cassius, he felt a growing connection to the Vampire.

"I… accept."

Cassius closed his eyes and breathed. It was time. When he opened his eyes, they were dilated black with only a thin green line circling them, his fangs grew and he bit his wrist, his blood flowing freely. "Drink from me." He put his wrist to Draco's lips.

Draco winced at first as the hot blood rushed into his mouth, but then the burning stopped, his body no longer felt like it was on fire, and he felt nothing but ecstasy. Bringing his hands up he gripped the wrist of Cassius, his grip growing stronger.

Cassius watched and waited until his blood replaced all that Draco had lost, and then he would take Draco's mortality away.

The blood rushed through his body filling his limbs with burning heat…erotic heat. His eyes focused on Cassius for the first time in the flesh and his heartbeat quickened at the sight of the raven haired immortal. He was filled with a deep urgency to be filled with Cassius's essences, and his drunk until he thought he was going to burst.

Cassius had his eyes closed as his blood rushed out of his body and into Draco's giving him the strength he would need for the turning, preparing him for the pain of mortal death and his immortal life.

Upon hearing Draco whimper, Cassius opened his eyes and looked down, taking his wrist away from him, using his tongue to seal the wound in his wrist. Draco was breathing hard and sweating, his eyes now clear and focused on Cassius's every movement. Cassius moved fluidly to the other side of Draco on the bed and kneeled, pulling Draco up so that Draco's back was pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around Draco's waist. Draco let his head roll so that it rested on Cassius's right shoulder. Draco was shivering as Cassius's cold hands danced across his flesh.

"Tis alright, love." Cassius whispered in his ear, "Almost done, and your change will be complete. Then nothing will come between you and what you want most out of your new life, this I swear to you."

Draco brought this arms up unsteadily so that they were around Cassius's neck, "Finish it, before my pain returns." Draco spoke steadily, despite his appearance.

"So be it." Cassius weaved his hand through Draco's hair and gripped his hair, pulling his head farther back to expose his neck more, Cassius kissed the flesh softly causing Draco to gasp, before he sunk his teeth into the pulsating artery that held Draco's mortal life.

Draco could feel his life rushing out of him, but it did not frighten him, nor was it painful. His heart was slowing with every second Cassius drained him, and he was suddenly feeling tired, felt like closing his eyes and sleeping forever and he almost did just that, until he heard a voice in his head.

Fight the seduction of Death Draco, though her power strong, she can not win over your will. You must be strong, Draco, for what is going to follow will take all that you have. 

"Cass…" Draco couldn't speak, he felt like something was caught in his throat, his breathing was becoming ragged again, yet the pain was not there. His heartbeat was so weak he could hardly feel it with in himself.

Cassius pulled away from Draco's neck wound, and once again bit his wrist and forced it to Draco's lips. Draco felt the first drops of the liquid fire on his tongue and flinched, it was hotter then it had been before, but he felt Cassius thrust it back to his lips and he had little choice but to swallow. It burned all the way down his throat, pooled in his stomach, and seeped into his own veins. His body was on fire again.

Cassius felt Draco's arms slip from his neck as he pulled his wrist away healing almost immediately. Draco started to writhe in his arms as his body began changing. The already twisted crimson sheets twisted more around Draco's legs as he screamed soundlessly, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Fight her Draco, fight her, don't let her win. You are Malfoy, don't forget, you are stubborn to the very end." Cassius muttered in his ear as he fought against the growing strength in Draco. With one more twist, he stilled and there was no more movement from the prone Slytherin.

Hogwarts began to rumble.

TBC

Sorry I kept all of you waiting! I really am, but I couldn't help it, honestly! I 

Peace,

MLD


	6. Chapter5: Dance with Death

Wicked Descent 

**By**: MLD

**Rated**: R

**Disclaimer**: anything you may recognize does not belong to me! Meaning, any characters from the HP universe! (but of course I'm sure all of you know this by now?)

This is an **AU** **_Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy_** fanfiction, if you don't like this pairing then why are you even here!

This fic will most definitely be dark

* * *

Cassius Leonidas is a 947-year-old vampire. On his 347th year he was captured on the shores of Scotland by a powerful group of witches and wizards. They encased him in a tomb deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts; there they spelled a warning to anyone that would find it and cursed Leonidas with eternal sleep

Yet, this was not enough to fall the powerful Leonidas, for the curse had only one counter…

* * *

However cold the wind and rain  
I'll be there to ease your pain  
However cruel the mirrors of sin  
Remember beauty is found within  
...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you...

(Nightwish)

Chapter 5: Dance with Death

Cassius felt something inside his chest snap as he looked down at the still body of the boy he had grown to love. The boy who he had watched grow through his many years in Hogwarts, the pain he had gone through. He had only tried to help, to save the last of the Malfoy, his true family… and he had failed. "Draco… Draco… you can't die on me now! Are you going to let them win, the Ministry and the Sect wanted you dead Draco and you are going to let them win so easily. What would your father say if he knew you had given up so easily!" His pupils dilated his eyes black as abyss, the green that encircled them swallowed up with his grief.

"Salazar, I beg your forgiveness. I failed to keep my promise." Cassius kneeled over Draco's body and let his crimson tears spill down his cheeks as he silently begged for mercy. Draco's limp hand gripped tightly in his own.

_And Then Time Froze._

_

* * *

_

Draco looked around him, confused. He had been with Cassius only moments before and now he was somewhere else completely. He knew he was definitely not in his room anymore. He could hear the burbling and flowing of a river somewhere and all around him figures moved solemnly but never noticing him. Mist swirled everywhere clinging to everyone, but he didn't feel cold… actually he didn't feel anything at all. No pain, no cold, and no more of the intense heat as before.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud, his voice echoing oddly. He took a step, the mist disappeared, and he saw nothing but dead land and leafless trees reaching towards a dreary cloudless sky. It almost looked unreal.

"You know where you are, Draco." An emotionless voice called to him.

"Who are you?" He returned, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He turned around looking all around him for the owner of the voice.

"I am known by many names, you choose what to call me and I will answer to it." The voice called back to him. It seemed so close yet still far-far away.

"Where are you, then! Show yourself." Draco took another step and the scenery changed once more. Snow covered everything, but he could still hear the flow of running water, the sound louder then before.

"I'm as close as you want me to be or as far away as you need." The voice had a slight feminine lilt to it, and an almost annoying trace of humor. Sadistic was all he could think; her speaking in riddles was pissing him off. The voice laughed at him, "Your thoughts are very clear here, you are where the River Styx flows."

"Styx… I'm not dead!" Draco shouted, "I refuse to go out in such a pathetic way!" He folded his arms and glared stubbornly. "That does not tell me who you are though, so show your self!"

She laughed again, "I am the only one that can decide your fate, young Malfoy." Then she was there a few feet away from him. In her hand she held a staff that looked as if it were made out of the blackest night, there were carvings of skulls and lilies upon it, with vines wrapping along it. At the end was a large wicked curved blade… a scythe. She wore a black cloak that moved with an invisible wind (even he couldn't feel it), the hood was thrown back and her rich vibrant red hair stood out brightly against the white backdrop.

"Shit… your Death aren't you? You were the one Cassius was warning me about." Draco groaned.

Death laughed, "Don't be so melodramatic, Draco. Come, walk with me; there are things you need to know before you are aloud to return to my brother."

"Brother… wait a minute, what the hell is going on here? What do you mean brother?" Draco stepped towards her and the scenery changed again to vibrant green trees and grass, flowers of every color and kind bloomed all around him. People…spirits, he corrected himself, walked about, chatting and laughing. A fountain stood at the center of a walk way and a maze stood to his right. A large castle loomed in the background.

"Welcome to castle Mneme…"

"The castle of Memory? Wasn't she one of the three muses in Greek Mythology?" Draco commented as he watched the castle glisten silver.

"Yes, we have many castles here, just as I go by many names… one being Morana." Seraphina replied as she began to lead Draco down the path towards the castle.

"Death? How original. So why are you taking me to the Castle of Memory?" Draco looked around at the scenery, "And are you sure you stopped time?"

"I'm taking you to Mneme because its one of my favorites, and yes I am sure I stopped time, it is not your time to die and I would not let my brother suffer your loss." A smile slid across her blood-red lips.

Draco ignored it, "So you said that there were some things that I needed to know before I was aloud to go back to my body?"

They had just entered the courtyard where a fountain gurgled silver liquid of some sort. "Be careful at what you look at Draco, some memories can be pleasant while others can be painful. Even suppressed memories can be found here. This is another reason why we have come here. Your father knew that one day you would go through this change, but unlike you, your father didn't accept Cassius's offer. Like so many of the Malfoy, his gift was turned away… until you that is. You are the one that he has been waiting for for almost a thousand years Draco."

"I don't understand what you talking about, Seraphina. Suppressed memories, my father, Cassius's gift?" Draco sat at the bottom of the stone stairs.

"Your father suppressed a memory deep with in your subconscious, believing you were the one that would set him free…"

"Him… as in Cassius." Draco interrupted.

Seraphina nodded smiling with all the patience in the world. "As so many Malfoy's before him I have met them all and that memory has been passed down generation to generation." Seraphina swung her scythe in an arc and before him replayed a memory.

/_Memory/_

Lucius looked down at the small baby swaddled in a fuzzy warm blanket nestled in his wife's arms. He saw his sons clear grey eyes blinking up at him with an ancient knowing, a look of ancient power. He stroked his son's tuft of blond hair and met his wife's gaze. "Draco, for his eyes reflect an ancient knowing. Our son will be great one day, Narcissa."

"Lucius, you don't think that he could be…" Narcissa trailed off as she looked down at her son.

"We will just of have to wait and see, love."

_/Memory/_

Draco looked around, his chest hurt and he couldn't find him. Where was he? Why was it getting hard to breath, why couldn't he find him! "Father!" Draco's eleven-year-old voice shouted as he ran through the mansion door.

"Draco! What is all this shouting about?" Lucius knelt in front of his son, holding his gaze. Narcissa came running from the foyer, only to stop as she watched her husband and son gaze at each other.

"It hurts father… my chest. It hurts. I can't find him anywhere! I know he was here, he said that he would always be here to protect me! Why is he not here!" Draco's eyes shone with tears.

"Who are you talking about Draco?" Lucius asked, though he knew already.

"Cassius, father! Cassius! Where is he, why isn't he here. I fell asleep in the garden and he was there. I KNOW it, I felt his touch. He laughed and we played together. Didn't you see him? He said that he would always be here to protect me."

Lucius felt a twisting in his gut, and he knew… He KNEW that one day his son would make the decision that none of his ancestors could. That one day he would die and be reborn as a being far more powerful then Voldemort himself had been. He ran his hand through his sons blond hair. "Come with me son, and I will try and help you ease your pain."

Narcissa's hand covered her mouth, as he watched her husband and son walk up the stairs, and she knew where they were going.

"I know where you're taking me… You're taking me to his room. He lived here in the manor. I remember, I used to visit him…" Draco blushed and he was confused. "I don't understand what is going on."

"You were born with knowledge Draco, knowledge I didn't believe would come to the surface until you were older. I was hoping it wouldn't…at least until you were older. I believe that you are the one that will awaken the Malfoy family protector Draco. He is very old and has been in our family for generations." They had reached the end of the North Wing, the forbidden wing. They wing his father had told him he must never enter.

Draco looked at the door; it was a very ordinary looking door. Nothing particular or special about it, then he remembered what had usually waited behind the door for him… not him… but… his head was starting to hurt and his chest… his heart ached with a yearning he didn't understand. He knew all about Cassius but then again he didn't. It was like the memories of someone else were over riding his senses.

"Our blood is cursed isn't it father? You will die won't you… some time very soon? Mother too. No… I don't want you to, please don't leave me." Draco looked up at his father; his eyes burning with unshed tears. He looked very hard at his father and he knew… knew. "It has already taken effect hasn't it? You are in pain… but it isn't as bad as it will be. You will live for a few more years and then… and then…" Draco felt rage inside of him. He was angry and heartbroken. For his family and because Cassius wasn't here… he couldn't fix his father… save his mother.

"Draco," Lucius bent down and hugged his son as he shed his tears. Sobs racking his little body as his fists clenched his fathers' robes. "You are the one Draco, you must never let anyone know that you are the one. There are people in this world that would kill you for being who you are."

"Just because he's a vampire… just because he is a dark creature. He isn't any different from us! He isn't. It isn't right…" Draco let go of his father.

"Years ago Draco, Cassius came home to this very mansion to find our ancestors slaughtered like animals. He was angry Draco… very angry. He went on a killing spree… he got revenge for us. The Sect of Hunters and The Ministry is very dangerous Draco. Never let them know… Never."

_/End Memory/_

Draco was frozen to the spot, he remembered it all now, and he understood way more then he did when he had been eleven. He knew things about Cassius, things that he knew that he shouldn't know. "Sera… he used to talk about you all the time. I remember. My name was Marcus. I…I remember meeting you when you were little. Such a little fire sprite, you were always trying to catch my robes on fire when you were learning your magic." Draco shook his head, "Marcus Draconus Malfoy… funny. My name is Draconus Marcus Malfoy now. My father knew this would happen all along." A smile graced his lips, his blond hair falling into his grey eyes.

"I'm ready to go back to him now, Sera. Thank you for allowing me to dance with you." Draco stood, and he enveloped Sera in a hug, which she returned with affection.

"Tell my brother to be careful, I still don't expect to see him for a long-long time." Seraphina smiled. She sliced the air with her scythe, and shiny portal opening. "Draco!" She shouted before he stepped through. "I have a gift for you and my brother…" She ran up to him her emerald dress flowing behind her. Draco gripped her shoulders as she leaned up and kissed the corner of his lips. Draco felt something warm and powerful wash through him. But before he could ask she had pushed him through the portal. He could feel himself falling back into his body…

Draco breathed; he took one large gasping breath that was followed by another and the feeling of strong arms tightening around him. He smelled blood, sweat, death, something wild… like forests and rain. He opened his eyes and they met green, the familiar gaze almost obscured by that wild raven hair that was so long that it fell over his shoulders tickling his sensitive skin. "Cassius," He said, his voice stronger then ever, "Sera sends her regards."

Draco almost laughed at the look on his face as he fell off the bed and onto his rump, "Mar… Marcus! Sera? What are you talking about?"

Draco sat up, and looked at Cassius, "Death… your sisters the grim reaper, and the names Draco. I am Draco. Draconus Marcus Malfoy." Draco smiled and came to kneel beside Cassius, " I remember everything." He got a far off look in his eyes as Cassius reached up and buried his hand in Draco's silky hair. "I have always loved you Cassius, I want you to know that. I had obligations back then, so long ago, but I have always loved you."

* * *


End file.
